In general, a so-called funduscopy, by which observation of the fundus such as the retina and optic disc and so forth within the eye, via the pupil, is performed. A funduscopy is performed using a specialized device such as a funduscope or fundus camera. For example, an observer photographs the fundus within the eye of a subject, which is the observation target, with a fundus camera, displays the obtained fundus image on a monitor or the like, and performs observation.
Also, the image data of the fundus image thus photographed and obtained with a fundus camera may be saved in storage such as an HDD (Hard Disk Drive), and used for discussion thereafter or explanation to a patient and so forth. For example, PTL 1 discloses that, as image data of a medical image, not only still image data, but moving image data may be saved. For example, in order to show endoscopy images to a patient, description is difficult with just still images, so display of moving images is also enabled.